


Emptiness

by MikaMckeena



Category: The Wolves of Mercy Falls - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst and Humor, Boyfriends, Choices, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Fluff, Forests, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Full Shift Werewolves, Girl Power, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Love, Multi, Relationship Problems, Remeber, Romance, Sacrifice, Safe Haven, Self-Acceptance, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, learning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaMckeena/pseuds/MikaMckeena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace wants one more winter as a wolf and Sam cannot understand why while Isabel gets news that changes everything with her and Cole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emptiness

Fandom: Wolves of Mercy Falls/Shiver

Type: Chapter One

Cannons: Grace, Sam, Cole, Isabel

Words: 1835

Summary: Grace wants one more winter as a wolf and Sam can not understand why while Isabella gets news that changes everything with her life and Cole.

Chapter One: Parting Paths

Fall had come to the forest of the land in colors of rich golden and scarlet, birch showing every white with a company of golden leaves still clinging in the false Indian summer that soon would give away to cold winds from the Great Lake and winter once more coming to claim the lands and encase it in a deep slumber.

Nothing seemed to move under the leaves and between the timbers but a faint ruffle of movement from the ferns and cracking of leaves on the forest floor. A flash of black and others of red and gold's, grays and browns and a near white now and then as they pushed and touched, growled and whined, showing images of simpleness in their bound of minds and pack. They where the wolves in this land of summer fading, and this place was both their home and also in some ways also a cage with a fence around parts. A watcher might think them normal for wolves but the eyes framed in furs of tones where not like the wolves of normal lands, these eyes where keen and too human, to deep and forth coming of what lay hidden under the shape.

Some of the even the body langue of the wolves seem too human, a pause in a glance, eyes closed to long in grief and even their howls had notes of more depth. Among their numbers, some had just come back to the pack and where met in grand joy of their noted abduct but some of the wolves also knew close by where others in a shape once theirs in the heat of summer, in which the chill of winter would remake them back to the lean shape of the wolf and rejoin their family. The leader and black of their numbers along with a playful brown would come to the edge of a large cabin in knowing and scenting others of their numbers close by. Humans waiting to shed their skins and come to run back home where they belong.

Hazel eyes looked back into the deep chocolate of the black as they moved from the pack, showing him a image of a car or two in the drive way and images of a young man with black hair that they both knew and also of one more human male and one female, one with gold. Paul sent back a feeling of knowing them but a question also of why? The black hair boy he knew, recalling the images of the blue grey wolf with amber eyes over lapping the human and an auburn shade she wolf over the human girl and also in same with the other male who lived in the cabin.

Derrick blinked, and fell close to the leader as they moved from the pack and made way to the cabin and scent of wood smoke. One other male, a nearly dirty grey in shades with a white foot also knew the boy and not the girl and was order to keep the pack to the lake for a hunt. Ulrike whined a bit, nearly recalling images of the boy as a kid, all legs and voice but there was no names but images and near recalling of their human days. Images passed of no understanding in their simple langue of human days of cars and books with words not recalled but Paul pushed the order and Ulrike shook his body and moved the pack.

Both wolves in moments of stride came in the bushes of the cabin, ears perked in hearing human voices but the tone spoke of a fight, Paul sat down a moment and listened in while the younger male moved closer as the words drifted out.

If the wolves could understand the human voices and meaning of words, much would have been known of the reason of the fight.

Grace for the moment leaned under the sunlight lit window, her body feeding on the warmth that kept her human for the seasons but last night the chill had stolen her human form and the wolf has bound into the forest of their old pack lands. Coming back later in the morning with an over worried Sam pulling her in to a hot shower and the heater all the way up. Much the reason they had come here and for other reasons.

Sam on the other hand was sitting on a love seat that had seen better days but his body was tense with anger, "I don't see why you want to wait Grace? Last night was to close for comfort when you shifted. What might if a hunter had been out there?" His tone was edge, nerves and angry but soft as always in talking.

She paused a moment, letting his words slide on her mind but it was a fight they had been having all summer. Why was it strange she wanted one winter to be a wolf and live out her dreams? Just for one winter to be in the pack and live in the moment with no past or regrets? Some how it would make up for all these years of longing to be one, her soul to take its right shape? Sam could not understand after all that had happened to them this year from the hunt of spring and finding a near cure for the virus that made them shift thanks to Cole who at the matter was looking up from a medical book of some kind. He and Grace had talked about this and strangely he understand her reasons but kept silent, having shifted himself last night and loving the freedom.

"Look Sam, I have told you why more then once why, it's just one winter. I can take the cure come spring and everything will work out like it did for you..." Softly her voice floated out, leaning under the warmth of the sun but already her nose catching the scents of the forest and the wolf under her skin pushing a bit, "It's just something I need to do for myself personally."

Sam narrowed his amber eyes in a slight anger once more, why could she not understand his side? Too many things could happen to her as a wolf in winter and she would be stuck as a wolf. Yes this new place was safe from human hunters and threats but there was an endless list of natural ways a wolf or one of them could be killed even with the pack. "Grace, you know my own reasons Angel. And I know how I feel on it but it just seems why take the chance?"

She loved him more then anything, he was the other half of her soul but sometimes Sam only could see his fear, after nearly losing himself as a human in the wolf. Meningitis had burned the wolf to a point out of Sam, fighting the virus in his body and keeping him human. Cole had been the one to find out the so called reasons for the shifting and trigger and how it all worked out. Even now he was playing around in his home made lab with blood and such things of the wolfs.

Once a rock star now werewolf and researcher, he put down his book, looking like a model always even with messy hair, "Ok love birds, lets let the subject dye for a bit huh and get to the point! I've been hearing this fight all summer and let's get it out. A: Grace wants one free winter as a wolf to make up all these years of not being one. B: Sam is scared something will happen to said Grace while she's a wolf and he will be helpless to save her life. C: Come spring, Grace takes Cure, stays human mostly with a shift now and then till all settles while said Sam is the Cure and hates the idea of Shifting. That kiddies sums up the whole thing."

Something of the parched tone of Cole did get a smile from Grace as always to the point in his own way. "Yah that kinda puts things black and white Cole, thanks."

He smiled, bowing, "Yes, I am hear to please as always."

Sam only reached over to rub his forehead as he felt a headache coming on between the two in knowing he had just lost the fight some how. Yet he kept it up, knowing time was fading in the warmth would take his Grace away for months till spring. He hated the idea of her not being with him and the fears of loosing her always echoing in his mind set. "Grace, look…"

"No Sam, no more fighting on this. No reasons why and I know why hon, but this is the one thing I want to do for myself, selfish as it sounds and it's not like I am going to be alone. Cole is going to be there also and the pack. Things will be and its just one winter, one winter is what I want…." Grace was firm in her tone as she walked out and pass him outside for some air.

Sam bit his inner lip once more, casting a look at Cole, "You're not helping this at all Cole…"

Cole raised a brow of question as he put down the book but no sarcasm enter his tone in being point blank as he could with the former werewolf. "It's her choice Samuel, not mine or yours. Yes I can understand why she wants it and I won't lie that I don't. Let her have her winter as a wolf, then after that Ringo, you two love birds have your whole lives as humans mostly. Or other, you could join us….."

Sam looked up, a bit of shock in his features that Cole would even say something like that. Becoming a wolf again and loosing him partly? He had fought too hard to become human and stay with Grace till she had herself become the wolf. Even after moving the pack and knowing that in his heart, he was Sam even as the wolf. That fear of loosing his humanity would just stay.

"No Cole, never again. I can't take that chance again. Grace knows why and so do you." Sam's voice was hollow, looking down at his hands. "I can never be wolf again…"

Outside, both wolves lingered and caught the tone of the words but the meaning was lost yet the scent from the girl outside held a promise she would shift soon come the edge of winter and so would the other male but what of the black hair youth? Would he shift at all?

Note: First fanfiction in a while but I love the books and so far have 7/10 out chapters done! So there might be moments of occness to let you know but please bare with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Breaking Glass

LA, Calfotiona

Pink and perfect finger nails tapped on the wooden desk in the office of the Doctor, the walls lined in shelves of books and framed diploma lined the wall in black frames. The colors mundane and lacking in anything to personal for someone to call themselves a Doctor but a image on his desk, of a family in a blue frame with a boxer on it did show something human about him at least.

This was Isabel third visit to the good Doctor after some more tests had been run and blood drawn and x-rays done over the last month. It had all started with a killer headache, moments of dizziness and numbness in her hands and body here and there. She had come to the good old Doctor just hoping it was something normal and curable, a pill or shot but after some blood test this week and X-Rays. Mr. Smith had called her in, his voice sounding grave like in saying he wanted a privet meeting.

So now here she was, dragging her body here and missing her collage classes once more for god knows what test to be run. "Wish he would hurry up…." She muttered, blue eyes under long angel like lashes eyeing the books. Some of them related to her chosen major as a nurse. After what had happen with Jack and other things with the wolves of mercy falls and also known Cole St Clair, Isabel thought of being a nurse. Which was kinda a curve ball in looking at the near Prefect Callie Girl but what the hell huh?

Finely the door cracked open, a man in his middle 40's and ashy hair with a good amount of bags under his eyes looked at the young woman with a soft smile, "Glad you made it; sorry I'm a bit late! Had a last moment meeting out of the blue."

Mr. Smith moved to it down in his chair, her case file in hand as he opened it and bit his lip in knowing what was going to say would make a car crash out of this young woman's life. "Miss Culpeper., I will be right to the point and won't sugar coat it for you. Now after running test and taking X-Rays, we did find the cause of your symptoms."

Isabel felt something cold hit her gut in his tone, something about his eyes and hands as he looked at the file and back at her. "Yah what is it? Just get to the point alright? I'm missing my class and….

He cut her off, "You have a brain tumor, and it's grown to the point in which we can't …operate."

Everything stopped for her, all words dying in the full hit of the words of the Doctor hit her, "Brain Tumor?"

Mr. Smith licked his lips, feeling guilt in telling this bright young soul she was going to dye. "Yes, there is nothing we can do Miss Culpeper, you have a good year left and with some drugs, maybe two if we start things now. But in the truth, there is nothing we can do for you and I am sorry."

Something like a auto pilot took over Isabel as every thing to this day shatter like glasses, she heard the doctor tell her things they could, new drugs and such bull shit. He looked in truth of a over well guilt he had given her and some how her mind made a human connection but she only voiced a few things, looked at the papers and information and made a appoint in a week to go over things.

Everything thing was perfect if you did gaze on this young woman leaving the offices from white gold hair all shine and gleam with no strand out of place to her nails and color choices. Strangely in a sort of twist after the events of Mercy Falls, the once bright star had toned it down a bit but always the Beach Girl did come out and all the more at the club.

Her blue Ford Mustang GT500 sat in the parking lot, shone and shine with no dent or crack in the mirror. Something a Cali girl would drive and fitting the image of Isabel but what hung in the review mirror was the paper cut out of a wolf, a gift from Grace when she had left Mercy Falls last year after the pack moving and the endless drama that had become the pillar point of her young life which now seemed so far away in the news.

Opening the door, she slide into the leather seat with the heat baking her body after a few hours in the setting sun now gleaming on the ocean's mirror calm. The reality hit...

She was dying.

Never maybe to plan for her next collage classes for being a nurse and after that or travel over to France as she was saving money just to have goal all her own. Something of Grace in making goals had rubbed off on the gleaming woman.

Yes she was going dye but Isabel also knew something the Doctor did not, something that might save her life but also cage her in years and shifting seasons.

Flipping open her phone, she had given up in the touch scenes and I-phones after breaking and smashing a good amount of cash of fixes. Her fingers scanned over the half the numbers of so call useless friends and noted the date all the more. Winter was coming to Mercy Falls soon, which no real snow ever hit here in her place of choosing but there it meant a lot to a few souls she could name as true friends and one of them was Grace, her long time one werewolf boy friend Sam and the ex-lead singer bad boy now werewolf and semi mad scientist Cole.

Grace's went to voice mail and so did the other two, could Grace and Cole shift yet? The days where still to warm but the nights could call to the wolf in their body and Sam was stuck as human so why no pick up at all? Or they could be on the god forsaken peninsula that had no cell cover worth the price they paid for freaking cell phones!

Isabella felt the sweat on her body building but licking her cherry red lips, the choice came down to one as she made a phone call, "I need a ticket to Duluth, Minnesota and a rental car in the next 24 hours and I will pay it no matter the price."

Moments later and money later her blue eyes closed as she snapped her phone shut and let the heat bake her body. The doctor she was going to dye in a year but there was one way she could buy herself a number of years.

All she had to do was become a wolf…


End file.
